


O Aprendiz, o Mestre e a Maldição

by Theba



Category: Night Circus, The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theba/pseuds/Theba
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos em Le Cirque des Rêves, Hector decide visitar Alexander por uma ultima vez. Discussões e confissões antigas são declaradas um ao outro.





	1. O Aprendiz

"Você pode parar de se esconder pelos cantos" murmurava o homem de terno cinza enquanto pegava o primeiro trem da manhã. Alguns minutos se passaram até Alexander descer na próxima estação, acompanhado agora de uma aparição que quase tomava forma. Os dois andaram por algumas ruas até Alexander finalmente parar e sem se virar para a aparição, perguntar:

\- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Alguns segundos se passaram no silêncio, até que finalmente Hector disse em um suspiro

= Eu vim conversar com você. Eu preciso me prender a algo.

\- E de todas as situações... Você veio até mim? 

\- Sim, eu-

\- Por que não ao circo como a sua filha...? 

\- Você sab-

\- Ou algum dos vários cabarés que você frequentava quando existia de forma própria?

\- Ok, tudo bem, eu vim aqui conversar mas parece que você esqueceu como viver em sociedade.

\- Esqueci? Você que sempre tratou de tudo como um palhaço,

\- Hah!

\- tudo isso teria se resolvido se você aprendesse a seguir algumas regras, Hector.

\- As regras que você inventou com medo de que o mundo te visse, que o mundo nos visse.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? Causar mais uma discussão?

\- Você sabe que eu preciso me ligar a alguém, pen-

\- Você pensou em chegar perto de mim? Agora, Hector?

\- Alexander... Alex. Você sabe tanto quanto eu o quão irreversível parece o que eu fiz. A única pessoa que eu confio pra me ajudar nisso, infelizmente, é você.

\- Huh, depois de tantos anos você voltou a vir me pedir ajuda. - O homem de terno cinza sorria um pouco e virava para olhar a aparição - Do mesmo jeito que pediu ajuda quando percebeu os meus segredos da primeira vez.

Hector, antes fixando o olhar na cabeça de Alexander desviava seu olhar, seu corpo levemente mais visível agora. A cena se congelou por 3 segundos até Hector se recompor e continuar.

\- Haha, Alex. V-

\- Alexander.

\- Você não mudou muito desde aquela época. Eu via como você usava magia para comer e não pagar mas quando fiz isso, você me chamou de canalha, Sr. Professor!

\- Huh? - Uma sobrancelha grisalha se levantou, acompanhando o sorriso de antes - Eu comia uma refeição simples, Sr. Prospero, você foi aquele que resolveu pegar das coisas mais caras do lugar desse modo, 

\- Isso é um desrespeito com os segredos. - Falaram os dois em uníssono, seguido de uma franzida de testa de alexander e uma quase audível gargalhada de Hector.

\- Você já se fixou em mim agora que abaixei minha guarda, não?

Hector se aproximou de Alexander, botando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Bem, do melhor modo que podia, Alex. - Falava Hector, seu sorriso agora vísivel. 

Alexander se virou, ignorando a existência da mão de prospero que atravessava seu rosto. Alexander respirou fundo e voltou a andar pelas ruas vazias de Berlim, deixando Hector para trás.

\- Me chame de Alexander, você nunca vai corrigir essas maneiras. pelo menos não tenho que me preocupar com você gastando todas as suas economias e vindo dormir comigo dessa vez, imagino que não precise. Vamos.

E Hector, admirando as costas de seu Professor por alguns momentos, finalmente o seguiu.


	2. O Mestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigas, intrigas, decepções e uma nova esperança.

Os dias de Hector e Alexander eram erráticos, considerando a quantidade de energia gasta pelos dois ao discutirem diariamente. Era vísivel para Hector que Alexander iria eventualmente se cansar de sua presença e usar de sua magia para os separar mais uma vez. Por esse motivo, Hector agia cada vez mais receoso, mais calado e Alexander seguia com decoro, tornando a convivência dos dois algo silencioso, algo calmo.

Algo insuportável para Hector, que resolveu se dissipar dali após alguns meses. Alexander não aparentava se importar, seguindo seus dias como sempre até uma tarde chuvosa; quando equilibrou cinco livros, de modo que criassem uma letra H e continuou pelos seus dias. Uma semana depois, mais sombra do que homem, Hector aparecia.

\- Eu achei qu-

\- Idiota. - Respondia Alexander, sua raiva se mantendo em controle por uma agora fina membrana de orgulho.

E Alexander finalmente reparava na sala, arrumada como sempre mas com alguns detalhes novos. Alguns laços azuis e vermelhos postos nos cantos das paredes e no meio disso tudo, uma mesa com duas canecas de chá em pires delicados, decorados em azul e vermelho em simplórios florais. No meio dessa mesa, uma única vela se encontrava acesa, iluminando a face de Alexander que olhava fixadamente para Hector.

\- Não conseguiu largar a vida de Prospero depois de tanto tempo? Hector, nós perdemos meses de resultados com você mais uma vez fugin-

\- Eu não fugi. - Interrompeu Hector, com um sussurro ríspido, sua aparência tomando leve forma - Alexander, nós brigamos a cada momento. Eu gosto de passar tempo com você, Alexander, eu realmente gosto mas... Isso? De novo? Eu sinceramente só sai antes de ser expulso.

\- Essa conversa de novo... Hector, se você não gosta da minha companhia, se você prefere tentar do seu jeito de novo, tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem até você decidir que não é, que o que faço é errado. Sinceramente, Alex, vo-

\- Alexander. Hector, desde o começo você não me escutava... Você foi meu primeiro aprendiz, o único que conheço depois de tanto tempo. Certamente, hoje em dia o seu modo de agir é mais aceitável mas não por mim e o que você faz com os segredos... Podemos tentar do meu modo?

\- E quando pararia, Alex?

\- Alexander.

\- Você queria controlar as minha ações a qualquer custo, você tentou afastar todos de mim por ter "medo" do que eu poderia fazer.

\- Eu só queria que você tivesse cuidado. Hector, olhe pra mim. Você sempre foi inteligente demais pro seu próprio bem e igualmente estupido pro mal de qualquer um que conheça os segredos. - Ouvindo isso, Hector solta um "Huh?!" debochado - E é exatamente por isso que eu não queria te deixar com pessoas que poderiam descobrir mais do que deveriam.

\- E isso incluia minhas amizades?

\- Isso - E seguia a palavra com um levantar do dedo - incluia qualquer um que podia acabar te convencendo de ensinar o que não devia... Você lembra de quando uma garota tentou capturar seu coração com selos que você a ensinou? Quem você acha que se arriscou pra parar isso?

\- Eu não lembro de nada disso, a idade finalmente te alcançou?

\- Oh... Aparentemente sim, isso deveria ter sido um segredo.

\- Espera, Alex, fa-

\- Alexander.

\- -z quanto tempo que você faz esse tipo de coisa?

\- Faz quanto tempo que você resolveu fugir em um surto de rebeldia? Hector, eu entendo você ter se cansado mas o seu erro? O seu erro foi ignorar todos os momentos que eu disse pra você o que daria errado.

\- E você ignora todos os momentos que eu estava certo? Hah, típico do professor Alexander. As vezes que minhas magias te impressionaram não foram de nada? Eu percebi muito bem o sublime brilho em seus olhos durante algumas das minhas apresentações. Sinceramente, - E agora Hector, agora mais sólido, sentava na outra cadeira - Eu não sei como podemos trabalhar.

\- Juntos. Nós precisamos resolver esse problema o mais cedo possível... O que só vai trazer mais dor de cabeça pra mim com você correndo pelo mundo de novo. - Dizia Alexander, um leve sorriso de deboche - Talvez eu devesse não fazer nada. - Ele dizia de canto de boca, rindo discretamente em seguida.

\- Você não aguentaria ficar sem meus shows, professor.

Dizia Hector rindo e, sem perceber, movendo a luz da vela com sua risada claramente audível.


	3. A Dança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre livros, sapateados e sorrisos escondidos, Hector e Alex finalmente percebem o que pode destruir essa maldição.

Desde seu ultimo desentendimento, a dupla de velhos continuou com seus esforços, tentando achar um modo de manter Hector em um único local físico. Esse lugar seria o pequeno apartamento que os dois compartilhavam. O apartamento se encontrava por agora cheio de laços vermelhos e azuis, livros que preenchiam o chão e desenhos de árvores e sigilos nas paredes; no meio da sala se encontrava uma mesa. Nessa mesa, se encontrava um candelabro com cera azul escorrida pelos seus cantos e dois pratos de cada lado, um deles levemente sujo, com migalhas de pães e outros confeites enquanto o outro se encontrava com um pão, já velho e duro.  
Sentados e lendo livros nessa mesa, se encontravam Alexander e Hector. Sentados um ao lado do outro, Hector parecia tentar tocar o livro e após passar os dedos pelo livro, despertou a atenção de Alexander que virava a página pra ele.

-Você acha que isso vai funcionar, Alex?

-Alexander. É o que temos por agora.

-Você realmente acha que eu só ficar parado aqui e tentar lembrar o que é fome vai funcionar?

-Hector. O seu plano de tentar contratar uma meretriz não era mais brilhante.

-Sim, mas pelo menos alguém se divertiria.

"Hm." Alexander reclamava antes de voltar para seus livros, o que faz com que Hector o encare por uns segundos antes de se levantar. Alexander, foca no livros por mais alguns segundos, até sentir uma leve mudança no ar, o que faz com que ele olhe na direção de Hector.

-Hector, qual a ideia agora?

Hector, se movimentando de modo que nada mais que a ponta de seus pés toquem no chão, as vezes atravessando livros, dançava algo similar a uma salsa.

-Estou tentando me cansar. - Disse Hector, seus movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. - Talvez isso funcione de algum modo, certo?

Alexander, observou calado, enquanto Hector girava e repetia seus movimentos como uma máquina, cada vez mais rápidos. Alexander não prestava atenção em Prospero, mas sim nas fitas em volta dele, que se moviam brevemente com cada giro e virada repentina de Hector. Alguns minutos depois, Hector parou, sentindo que tinha apenas gastado tempo nisso tudo e nada havia mudado ao seu ver. Alexander, esperando alguma reação de cansaço de Hector, prestava atenção nas fitas agora, vendo as cores do azul ficarem mais fracas. O sol, se pondo, dava um belo efeito na sala, as laminas de luz passando por entre as fitas e Hector, que parecia decepcionado com a falta de progresso.

-Hector... O que aconteceu com essas fitas?

Hector, perdido em pensamentos, finalmente olhava pras fitas.

-Erm... Eu não sei, eu não fiz nada disso, Alex.

-Alexander.

Depois dessa breve conversa, Hector voltava a sua cadeira ao lado de Alexander que, passando alguns minutos, botou seu chapéu cinza e saiu da sala, com a breve notícia de "Volto logo". Enquanto isso, Hector se encontrando sozinho, resolvia dançar, enquanto o sol lentamente sumia pela janela. A noite, agora predominante no céu, chegava junto de Alexander que carregava com ele uma caixa de velas. Hector se encontrava parado na sala, em pé, tendo parado sua dança no momento que percebeu a presença de Alexander. O homem de terno cinza então começava a botar velas em volta da casa, nas cores azul e vermelha. Após acabar de colocar a ultima vela, empurrou os livros para os cantos da sala com os pés e estendeu uma mão para Hector.

-Venha, talvez isso funcione. - Dizia, com uma cara séria e sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Erm... Você... Tá falando sério?

-Sim.

-Alex, v-

-Alexander.

\- -ocê quer que tentemos dançar juntos? Você já mostrou que dança melhor que eu da ultima vez.

-Aquilo foi... Um erro. - Disse Alexander, virando o rosto, ainda sério, ainda franzido.

Vendo que a situação não era das mais favoráveis, Hector focou seu ser em segurar a mão de Alexander. Após o toque inicial, Hector sentia o surto de energia e rapidamente as velas acendiam, o leve sorriso de Alexander que guiava, lentamente, a mão de Hector para o lado, entrelaçando seus dedos e movimentando seus pés. Poucos momentos depois, os dois se encontravam dançando no apartamento, iluminado por velas. 

-Você sempre teve problema pra ser guiado, Hector.

Dois passos para a direita

-E você sempre se deixou levar.

Dois passos para a Esquerda.

-O silêncio as vezes é o suficiente para mudar muita coisa.

Um passo para a direita, um passo a frente.

-O silêncio sempre foi o suficiente pra ser esquecido.

Um passo a esquerda, um passo para trás.

-Não para aqueles que valem a pena.

Dois passos a direita.

-E é por isso que você não me fez esquecer aquela noite?

Dois passos a esquerda.

Silêncio.

Um passo a direita, um passo a frente.

-Eu acertei, né? Hah.

Um passo a esquerda, um passo a trás.

-Qual era o uso de te ensinar a dançar direito se você esquecer daquela dança como os outros?

Dois passos a direita.

-Hah! Eu aprendi a dançar melhor depois daquilo.

E logo então, os dois dançaram, cada vez mais rápido enquanto as velas queimavam. Sem que os dois percebessem, as fitas vermelhas e as recentemente brancas se punham uma a frente da outra, criando um leve tom rosa. Os dois aumentavam cada vez mais o ritmo, e o que antes parecia uma valsa, se tornava uma batalha entre os dois, as chamas das velas tremendo com cada movimento que os dois faziam. Finalmente, a dança parava com os dois batendo seus calcanhares no chão, e para surpresa dos dois, fazia o som de dois calcanhares que por sua vez soava como um só e apagavam as velas azuis. 

Hector olhava para a figura de Alexander, seus traços que apareceram com sua idade o deixando com uma aparência nem tão familiar, mas sua cara ofegante e olhos afiados lembrando da pessoa que Alexander sempre foi e por sua vez; Alexander olha para Hector, seus traços os mesmos de sempre, com exceção do cavanhaque que mantinha quando tentava seduzir alguém... E também ofegante, sua aparência mais existente do que nunca por um momento e, após um suspiro de alexander, voltando para sua existência quasi-material.

Os dois olhavam um pro outro, respirando pesado e sorrindo.

-Parece que a idade (huff) começou a te alcançar, Alex.

-Alexander. E olha quem (huff) diz, você também está (huff) ofegante.

Os dois olharam um pro outro, fitando os olhos um no outro antes de gargalharem. Alexander, deitava no chão, usando uma pilha de livros como conforto enquanto Hector sentava no chão de madeira e olhava pro teto.

"Talvez... Não seja possível voltar as coisas como eram, mas eu estou me divertindo mais do que devia" Pensavam em unissono, ignorantes um do outro, enquanto as velas continuavam a queimar.


End file.
